


Now or Never

by Geek_and_Nina



Series: BeauYasha [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Now or Never Kiss trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 10:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18849145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geek_and_Nina/pseuds/Geek_and_Nina
Summary: The Stormlord is calling Yasha, but she takes a moment with Beau before she goes





	Now or Never

A storm raged in the atmosphere, dark clouds rolled across the sky above the traveling party, and it became clear to all of them Yasha was feeling the call of the tempest. Beau stuck close by her side, wanting to reach out and take Yasha’s hand, but it wasn’t really Yasha’s style to do the whole casual hand-holding thing. Nott shot furtive glances over to the other two women, knowing that Yasha had a tendency to take off whenever the weather grew this rough. The other members of the Might Nein seemed to be equally concerned. They had all just gotten used to having Yasha around regularly again and they didn’t want to see her go.

“Does the storm have you antsy, Yash?” Beau asked when the quiet of the trek began to get to her. She had stayed quiet for as long as she possibly could… lasting a whopping seven minutes.

“I’m… I can not tell whether this is one of his storms or not. The power and the roiling energy is there, but not of the Stormlord's particular… _crackle_. Sometimes it’s hard to know until he wants me to know. At other times, I can feel his presence before the storm he sends even arrives. It’s surprising and often inconvenient.” Yasha said, looking up from Beau’s face to the clouds when thunder boomed above.k.

Beau scoffed. “It’s not just inconvenient for you, Yasha. We all miss you terribly when you’re gone. We’re scared for you and we need you here with us. We’re scared for us too. You’re one of our very best. The lot of us are terrible, but you’re the best deep down, I think.” she said slowly, much more carefully than Beau would ever speak normally. She desperately wanted to pull Yasha’s attention back out of the clouds and to herself. She could feel the other woman slowly beginning to slip away. The Stormlord was making his presence known.

“I don’t mean to be an _inconvenience_ , Beauregard.” Yasha’s tone grew a bit harsher. “However, I am also certain that I do not actually have a choice.”

“You always have a choice. You could lean on me… I mean, us. No, I meant that the way I said it the first time. When you need me, you can always lean on me however much you need to.” Beau allowed her confidence to grow as she spoke, setting her shoulders back and lifting her chin.

The rest of the Mighty Nein backed away when they heard the direction the conversation was headed. It was clear this was a conversation the two women needed to have with some amount of privacy. Jester attempted to stay within earshot, but Nott took her by the hand and tugged her away to bother Fjord instead. She pouted, but followed along, letting her best friend take the lead. Nott only hoped that whatever was about to happen between the other two women wouldn’t wreck the precarious balance of relationships within the party.

“Is it really just that you want me to stay for the sake of the group, Beau?” Yasha asked. Her voice was parched as though she had gone for days without water. “Are you certain you don’t have any other reasons for wanting me to stay?”

“You… you know that I do, Yasha. Would you really have me to lay it all out there for you” Beau asked, her embarrassment and anger combining into a tone that made her sound petulant and whiny. Yasha’s eyes seemed somewhat wounded by her voice and Beau bit back her next sentence. Sometimes she wasn’t quite careful enough. There had never been any kind of in between with Beau. She was an all or nothing kind of person. Yasha usually appreciated that about her.

“I would.” Yasha said, her voice equally harsh now. “Give me a reason, Beau. Tell me why I should stay with you, not why I should stay with the Mighty Nein.”

“I feel… I have… I think, no I know, that I have begun to develop feelings for you. I’m pretty certain that they are unwelcome. I know it’s too soon, but I hadn’t known about your wife when this all started, I swear. Still, here we are and I can’t really do anything about it anymore.” Beau’s words fell out in a rush nearly uncontrollably.

“You see, now that is more like it.” Yasha smiled softly, gently and with all of the affection she bore for Beau. “The Stormlord is calling for me now. I can feel him in the thunder, the crackle of electricity in the air around us, and the rain pouring over our skin. However, you have given me exactly what I needed to get me through whatever is about to happen. I really must go, but know that I will be back and I will be back for you.”

Beau could see the _need_ to leave etched across all of Yasha’s features now. She could see that the barbarian wasn’t quite in control of those feelings. Beau was surprised she still commanded as much of Yasha’s focus as she currently did. She really didn’t want the other woman to go, but could see she was going to and soon. What Beau didn’t see coming was the taller woman grabbing her by the royal blue sash, pulling her in and kissing her swiftly.

Yasha’s wings snapped around the two of them in a cocoon, shielding them from the rain momentarily before the winds picked up and began to carry her away. Beau was so stunned from the kiss that she barely recognized the appearance of the wings or Yasha’s leaving. She took several steps in chase afterward before yelling up and after her.

“Make it quick! Do you hear me?!” Beau yelled at the top of her lungs. She breathed heavily and combed her fingers through her rain-saturated hair, Her cheeks began to pinken from the thought of the kiss despite the piercing cold. She growled lowly to herself before stomping back to join the rest of the group, bracing herself for the inevitable teasing.


End file.
